Blanco&Negro
by Luu.Dreamer
Summary: Hermione y Draco no son perfectos, sólo simples polos opuestos. Pero quizá por eso, se atraen tanto, tanto, que llegan a odiarse. Es un leve proyecto, decid por reviews si queréis continuación.


Blanco & Negro.

- "¿Por qué a mi?"- Una castaña de ojos miel no paraba de hacerse esa pregunta mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes de Transformaciones. Sin duda era Hermione Granger, ninguna alumna en todo el castillo tenía su castaña melena rebelde y andaba tan pomposamente. ¿Por qué a ella?... Malfoy no paraba de rondarla desde hacía unas semanas, incluso en algunas ocasiones se mostraba más amable con ella... sí, amable lo cual había hecho que sus hormonas la jugasen una mala pasada, a ella le gustaba Malfoy... un momento, ¿a ella? debía estar de broma. No sabía que diantres tramaba Malfoy, la última clase, Pociones, se la había pasado mandándose notitas con el...

_"Granger:_

_Deja de estar tan pensativa, empiezo a pensar que te voy a superar en las notas. ¿Piensas en lo infinitamente atractivo y sexy que soy?_

_D.M"_

_"Malfoy:_

_Pensaba en lo arrogante y egocéntrico que puedes ser en ocasiones, además, ¿que diantres haces mandándome notitas a mí? Se supone que me repeles._

_Hermione."_

_"Granger:_

_Oh, gracias por tus elogios. Te faltaron guapo, atento, sexy, inteligente e increíblemente encantador. ¿No puedo mandarte notitas? Ya que te he visto tan distraída por lo menos que sea porque centras tu atención en estos trozos de papel con mi perfecta caligrafía impresa._

_Draco Malfoy, el hombre más sexy del mundo."_

_"Draco Engreído Malfoy:_

_¿Guapo? Dejémoslo en que no eres feo, ¿Sexy? confiemos en las opiniones de alguien que no sea alguna de tus estúpidas acosadoras, ¿Inteligente? No te lo niego, ¿Increíblemente encantador?... Prefiero no responder. Pues gracias a tus notitas al menos parece que tomo apuntes en clase, gracias. Y por cierto... no eres el hombre mas sexy del mundo, la opinión de tu madre o de las chicas que han probado tu filtro de amor no cuenta._

_Hermione Granger, alguien con un poco de sensatez."_

_"Hermione Castor Granger:_

_Veo como me aprecias preciosa, valga la redundancia. Bueno, al menos admitiste que soy inteligente, muy valiente leona. Cierto, no soy el hombre mas sexy del mundo, quizá de todo el universo, ¿te gustaría comprobarlo Hermione?._

_Draco."_

_"Draco Malfoy:_

_¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? Además... ¿preciosa?... vete a visitar a Madame Pomfrey, creo que tanto sexo con Pansy te está empezando a transtornar, y sobre la oferta tan "apetitosa"... no gracias._

_H.G"_

_"Hermione:_

_Me gusta llamarte por tu nombre, es una experiencia nueva, además es bonito. ¿Sexo con Pansy? jajajaja. Por dios Hermione sólo somos amigos, si quisese tener sexo, lo haría con otra persona... me gustan mucho las leonas ¿sabes?_

_Tú slytheriano."_

_" Malfoy:_

_¿Y eso último? desde cuando eres __**mí slytheriano**__?, ¿una leona? pues espero que encuentres a una pronto, para que te clave sus garras en tu arrogante rostro. Aunque dudo que encuentres a una leona que esté lo suficientemente loca como para acostarse contigo..._

_Una fiera leona."_

Ante esta última nota de Hermione, Draco había soltado una sonora carcajada en medio de la clase, que pasó desapercibida por Snape, el cual seguía explicando qué ingredientes echar para hacer una poción. ¿Por qué Draco se comportaba así con ella?

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, se sentó en una mesa lo más escondida posible y se puso a hacer los dichosos deberes de Transformaciones. Sus ojos miel se movían a gran velocidad leyendo las páginas del libro y su mano derecha manejaba con destreza la pluma contra el pergamino, como en un elegante baile de tinta. Ella estaba metida en su mundo de deberes y estudio, mucha gente la consideraba una sabelotodo simplemente por el hecho de disfrutar aprendiendo, pero algún día ella alzaría la cabeza con orgullo y llamaría incultos a todos los que se habían reído de ella.

Entonces oyó un estruendo que la hizo dar un bote en la silla y tirar el bote de tinta de la mesa, manchando la falda de su uniforme. Se giró para ver al provocador de tal ruido y se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver... Draco Malfoy.

Estaba mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona, no se le habían caido los tres libros que supuestamente iba a "leer", los había tirado el mismo para ver la reacción de la castaña al verla tan concentrada en sus deberes, su sonrisa y su mirada lo decía todo.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?...- Gritó bastante irritada la leona levantándose bruscamente de la silla y mostrándole su falda.- ¡Míra mi falda! La he manchado toda de tinta.

- Yo te la limpio Hermione, pero tendría que quitártela...- Arrastró las palabras con picardía y con una media sonrisa en la cara, mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la cogía suavemente por la cintura, atrayéndola a el, haciendo que la ojimiel se pusiese nerviosa y se apartase a los segundos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Olvídame Malfoy, iré a limpiarme esto.- El slytheriano frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

- Como quieras Granger, vete a limpiarte tu mugrienta falda, ojalá te salgan las manchas de tinta, no me quiero imaginar, si ya te queda mal la falda, como te quedaría con un manchurrón negro.- Draco escupió las palabras y salió de la biblioteca como el alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Hermione muy confundida, ¿y ahora de qué iba?

Cogió sus cosas y fue a su habitación, en la torres de premios anuales, que compartía con él, por desgracia. Sentía correr la rabia por sus venas, primero casi la come y le arranca la falda, y luego la despreciaba. ¿Qué carajo le ocurría?

Subió los escalones que llevaban a la torre dando tales pisadas que se oirían hasta en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Tiró sus cosas en su cama cuando llegó a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, quedándose en un pantalon corto y una camiseta de tirantes, su pijama habitual. Echó un hechizo sobre su falda intentando quitar la mancha, y a pesar de muchos intentos, lo logró.

Siguió en la sala de estar con sus deberes aprovechando que cierto rubio egocéntrico no estaba allí y que podía estar tranquila. No tardó en terminar sus deberes, por lo que se quedó tumbada en el sofá y acabó cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Soñó que estaba en un hermoso campo de flores y sostenía un niño en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar, ni siquiera miró al niño. Después de mucho caminar se miró en un espejo, se vio a ella misma de mayor, como una mujer hermosa, fuerte y segura de sí misma. Y luego vio al bebé, era un hermoso bebé castaño de ojos... grises, un gris idéntico al de sus ojos... los de Draco Malfoy.

Entonces despertó, pero no estaba en el sofá, si no en su cama. No recordaba haberse ido a la cama, a menos que...

Se levantó y salió corriendo de su habitación, para darse de bruces contra alguien, levantó la vista y vio a Draco mirándola con una leve sonrisa en la cara, la tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, ya que el golpe había ocasionado la caída.

- Vaya, veo que la bella durmiente se ha despertado.- Dijo con cierto tono de burla en la voz, a lo que la leona frunció el ceño. Osea, primero la trata como si fuesen amigos, luego la desprecia, y ahora de buenas. Eso no iba a ser así.

- Olvídame Malfoy.- Gruñó pasando por su lado y dirigéndose al salón, el rubio bufó y la agarró del brazo, haciendo que la mirase.

- ¿Que cojones te pasa Granger? ¿Ahora me desprecias y esta mañana ibas de buenas? No te entiendo.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ME ENTIENDES? ERES TÚ.- Le reprochó a gritos zafándose de su agarre.- Una vez dices blanco otra negro, dices voy y luego vengo. ¡No te entiendo! Me tienes echa un lío, en ocasiones te amo con fuerza y otras te odio a momentos.- Hermione enrojeció al darse cuenta de la confesión que acababa de hacer.

- Sabes que no soy perfecto, ni tu tampoco. Sólo somos polos opuestos.- El rubio se acercaba a la castaña mientras una sonrisa se alojaba en su cara, puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de ésta y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.- Y es por ese motivo por el que me atraes tanto Granger.

Draco se inclinó hasta rozar los labios de Hermione, un choque eléctrico los recorrió a los dos por todo el cuerpo y enseguida entreabrieron sus bocas para devorarse el uno al otro. La castaña pasó sus manos por el cuello de el que había sido hasta ahora su archienemigo y el la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

La llevó a trompicones hasta su habitación, donde la tumbó con suavidad en la cama, como si fuese una muñeca de cristal, frágil y hermosa.

- ¿Hacía tanto drama para esto, Hermione?.- Sonrió el mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo de su rebelde melena.

- Así es mas emocionante Draco.- El rubio fue a decir algo, pero ella lo calló con un beso mientras tiraba de su corbata hacia ella y le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.


End file.
